This invention relates to bookstands, and more particularly to portable collapsible bookstands.
The desirability of having a bookstand that permits placement of a book in a near vertical position to facilitate its reading has long been recognized. This is especially true with regard to reference textbooks.
To date there have been a number of attempts to provide a solution to this need. Unfortunately, all attempts have produced limited products. The majority of previous bookstands are intricate and complicated, and none has satisfied the public so as to be commercially viable. Furthermore, bookstands that can hold large books are bulky and uncomfortable to transport. A small number of collapsible and portable bookstands have been successfully introduced into the marketplace, yet these are weak and flimsy, limiting their use to smaller books. There is still a need for a collapsible, transportable bookstand that is sturdy enough to hold large texts, yet small enough to be comfortably transported.